


Safe House

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [38]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Game of Cards Phase 12 Challenge 21 Three Things





	Safe House

**Title:** Safe House  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Anatoli  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 676  
**Words/Prompts Used:** 2) fire, a peacoat, heels clicking on marble  
**Written for Game of Cards Phase 12 Challenge 21 Three Things**

The snowstorm was raging outside. The roads were closed and they were stuck until the roads were cleared. It might be days.

Oliver pulled off his peacoat and draped it over the back of the desk chair. He went over and bent down to poke the fire in the hearth. At least they had plenty of wood.

He looked up as he heard Felicity approach. Her high heeled boots clicking hurriedly over the marble floor on the foyer. He waited for her to ask the question he knew was coming.

“Oliver, are we stuck in in this drafty old place?” Felicity stood still bundled in her heavy overcoat and fur hat. “The snow is really coming down out there.”

“I know. We're stuck for now. The roads are closed. This is Russia,” Felicity. “They don't start plowing right away. They will get to it when they get to it.”

“He's going to be waiting for us.” Felicity came closer to the fire. “The landline is down and I'm not sure what those cans in the kitchen cupboard are. We could starve.”

“I'll take s look.” Oliver stood up and pulled a blanket off the sofa. “Sit here by the fire and get warm.” He put the blanket around her shoulders. “I'll see what's in the kitchen.”

“Mm hmm.” Felicity sat on the rug in front of the fire. “If you can find some coffee, that would be great.”

Oliver grinned as he headed for the kitchen. “I'll look for that first.”

“Thank you!” Felicity called out as he disappeared into the darkness.

Oliver came back a short time later with two steaming coffee cups. He handed her a cup as he sat down.

“Did you find anything to eat?” Felicity asked as Oliver sat close beside her.

“Soup and crackers. Beets and some canned hash. Not much of a selection for a safe house in the middle of nowhere.  Oliver sipped his coffee.

“You'll have to complain when we get there.” Felicity breathed in the steam before taking a sip of her coffee. “Please tell me there's more of this.”

“The coffee and vodka are plentiful.” Oliver wrapped his arm around her.

“Vodka? Oh! Right. Its Russia.” Felicity snuggled closer. “Why is it that every time we come to Russia I end up freezing my ass?”

“I told you to wear those thermals.” Oliver kissed her cheek.

“I couldn't get them under my skinny jeans.” Felicity took another sip. “It may be Russia but a girl still needs to look good.”

“You always look good.” Oliver chuckled. “Really good.”

“Oh no!” Felicity shook her finger in his face. “I am not getting naked on this dirty rug. Get that thought out of your head, mister! It's too cold. Something might snap off.”

Oliver laughed. “Felicity!”

Suddenly there was banging on the front door.

“Stay here.” Oliver put down his cup and stood up.

“Okay.” Felicity grabbed the poker.

Oliver went to the window and looked out. “He's here. He must have decided to come to us.”

Oliver opened the door and let Anatoli inside. “You found us.”

“This is the closest safe house to the dock. I didn’t think you’d get too far in the storm.” Anatoli shook the snow off his coat. “I brought what you asked for.”  He handed Oliver a manila envelope.

“Come in and have some coffee.” Felicity said from the doorway. “Or some vodka.”

Anatoli smiled. “Vodka. Then I need to go.” He looked at Oliver. “Bratva business.”

Oliver went to get the vodka and some glasses while Anatoli gave Felicity a hug.

After their drink, Anatoli left Oliver and Felicity sitting by the fire once again. Oliver opened the envelope. He dumped the contents on the floor. Two passports and several stacks of American currency.

“This should hold us until we find what we're looking for.” Oliver picked up the passports. He looked at them both. “Jonas and Megan Starling.”

Felicity took them from him. “I hope we can get back home soon.”

“I hope so too.” Oliver kissed her.


End file.
